The Mage's Messy Return
by ajson123456
Summary: Returning after 353 days, El embarks on a smut-filled tour of the Byers house as she reunites with her three best friends, attempts to assert dominance over Max, and re-introduces herself to Will. Rated M for strong language and heavy smut.


**Back with another one!** **This was originally intended to be a oneshot, but I've been able to extended the idea slightly. This story is set at the beginning of the Season 2 finale, shortly after El reunites with the gang. As usual, expect nothing but smut ;)**

 ***Obligatory 'Don't Like, Don't Read' warning***

 **HEAVY SMUT AHEAD**

* * *

 **The Mage's Messy Return**

As Jim Hopper dragged a seething Mike out of the Byers' living room, his adoptive daughter turned to other friends. El breathed out a sigh of relief as she wrapped her arms around the two boys.

"We missed you," the dark-skinned one told her.

"I missed you too." Her words were true. She had missed them so much.

"We talked about you pretty much everyday," the curly-haired boy said with a toothy smile.

El's eyes narrowed as she studied him. She reached her hand forward and pushed her thumb into his mouth, causing him to back away from the intrusion.

"Teeth," she noted.

"What?"

"You have teeth."

Dustin shared a chuckle with Lucas at her observation. "Oh, you like these pearls?" he asked, before making a strange noise that caused the girl's eyes to widen in confusion. Lucas shook his head in annoyance.

"I need your help with something," the girl told them. "Can you come with me?"

The boys nodded in agreement and followed El as she led them through the Byers house and into an unoccupied room, her piercing eyes glaring at the familiar redhead when she passed.

Once inside, El closed the door and turned the lock. She looked over at her friends and smirked sheepishly. "I missed you two a lot," she told them sweetly.

They smiled at her lovingly and watched as her expression turned into something far less innocent and a lot more suggestive.

Dustin and Lucas gasped audibly as their jeans and underwear dropped to the floor, leaving their lower halves completely exposed. They had no chance to cover themselves before a hand grasped each of their soft cocks, rendering both teens completely frozen in shock.

"El, w-what are y-you doing?" Lucas asked through heavy breaths.

El chose not to answer. She could feel them hardening in her hands as their breathing became heavy. Looking to Lucas, she released her grip on him as she placed her tongue under his balls and dragged it upwards, licking a single stripe all the way along his long cock, finishing at the swollen tip. A bead of pre-cum latched onto her tongue when she pulled away.

"Fuck," the Sinclair boy panted.

El returned her hand to Lucas' dick but released her hold on Dustin's. Repeating the same exact action as before, her tongue traveled from his balls to his tip. Only this time, the drop of salty liquid was waiting for her when she got there.

"Shit," Henderson murmured in the same breathless tone as his friend.

The telekinetic punk swapped hands once more and leaned forward. Lucas groaned as El's mouth swallowed his entire cock at once. Her head bumped against his chest as his small patch of pubic hair scratched against her nose.

"Oh, fuck... shit!" Lucas moaned as he was given his first blowjob.

El found herself close to gagging so she pulled back, letting Lucas' erection slip from her mouth, though strings of saliva still connected her lips to his soaked cock. She continued to pump Dustin's throbbing dick as she looked up at her dark-skinned friend. The boy could only stare back in shock.

Shifting over, El wrapped her hand around Lucas' slippery cock as she closed her wet lips around Dustin's rock-solid erection, the curly-haired boy groaning loudly at the feeling.

El soon developed a steady rhythm, sucking Dustin and pumping Lucas at the same time. After every few strokes, El swiped her thumb over the sensitive head of Lucas' cock, gathering up his sticky pre-cum for later, all the while taking Dustin's thick shaft further and further into her mouth.

Pulling off the Henderson boy's throbbing erection, El brought her thumb up and began swirling it over his sticky cap, mirroring what she was still doing to Lucas. Soon enough, both of her thumbs were coated in their pre-ejaculate, which she eagerly lapped up, one digit at a time.

She looked up her awestruck friends with a serious expression. "I want you both to fuck my mouth," the girl plainly told them. She opened her mouth and waited.

After a few seconds of deliberation, Dustin's fat cock slammed suddenly into her mouth. The curly-haired teen thrust his hips as fast as he could as El spluttered around his dick, sending strings of saliva flying from her mouth. As soon as Dustin's dripping boner left her mouth, Lucas' entered, his dark cock giving her throat a deep fucking.

She used her hands to pull on each of their ballsacks as she continuously alternated between ferociously sucking their rapidly pulsing cocks.

"Oh, fuck! El, I-I don't think I'm gonna last m-much longer," Dustin breathlessly informed her.

"Y-yeah, me neither," Lucas added.

Their words of warning seemed to fall on deaf ears for El's pace didn't slow; if anything, it quickened. She moved her hands from their balls and started rubbing their smooth butts, almost as if gently encouraging them to continue, which they did, of course.

El could feel her juices flowing from her pussy as she continued to gobble up the delicious cocks that were relentlessly fucking her throat. She never went more than a second without one of them in her mouth. When one left, the other swiftly replaced it.

Her fingers were seconds from slipping between each of their asscheeks when both boys cursed loudly followed by a series of groans, clearly signalling they had reached their peaks.

El pulled her mouth from their twitching cocks and gripped them firmly, one in each hand. Both boys erupted when she pressed their tips together.

Lucas and Dustin proceeded to shoot countless ropes of hot cum into El's open mouth, the telekinetic girl greedily swallowing down each burst of their thick cream. Surprised by the amount of cum they were producing, El was forced to close her mouth and let their salty loads cover her entire face.

Her black eyeshadow had began to run a little, but the punk girl made no attempts to fix it, too engaged in ensuring their jizz made it onto her face as she milked her exhausted friends' dicks.

Henderson and Sinclair stared at the cum-soaked girl on her knees in front of them.

El rose to her feet and returned their gaze. "I really missed you guys." She thought for a moment. "I should go see Mike, now. I need to talk to him."

Dustin and Lucas watched as she turned and left, leaving both teens standing half-naked, their now soft cocks still dripping with spit and cum.

The fact that El hadn't bothered to clean their spunk of her face told them she wasn't intending on keeping this a secret, and they figured that her plans for Mike went beyond just talking...

* * *

 **I have a total of four chapters planned out for this story. Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next one out very soon.**

 **I'm still working on Hawkins' Horniest, I've just been getting a little tired of writing the longer chapters.** **I'm really enjoying writing these shorter stories and oneshots, so expect a lot more to come!**

 **Thanks for reading as usual!**


End file.
